1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to impact matrix printing and, more particularly, to a printer apparatus operable at higher rates of speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of dot matrix printers are known in the prior art. The development of these printers has progressed to a level at which high printing speeds can be achieved. However, in general, these printers go through a set mode of operation to print a line of characters so that their printing rate is constant regardless of the data to be printed.